Total Drama School
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: The TDI gang r at school yay my strange stories!


**New TDI DuncanxGwen FanFic! Hope u like. Enjoy!**

**By the way try listening to Vlad the impaler by Kasabian and Situations by Escape the fate and the album Strange house by the horrors.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1. Morning Routine  
___________________________

**Gwen  
**Gwen got up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes as she listened to 'Sheena is a parasite.' By the Horrors on her alarm. She slowly decided to get up when 'shudder' Rhianna came on. (Sorry ppl who like Rhianna but I think she is annyoing!) She walked over to her shower and stabbed the button that turned on the water. Cool water hit her pale skin and she showered for fifteen minutes. She dried her hair and walked out of the shower she pulled her school uniform, a white shirt, black tie and black trousers. She walked over to her mirror to do her make up. She spotted a note in her compact.

_'Probably from Trent.' _Gwen thought sighing, she had just broke up with him. He had been diagnosed with OCD and she couldn't take all the pressure. Also he was too clingy. He got all jelous whenever she talked to another boy. Especially Duncan. She painted her face first then put on the layer of green/black make-up that covered her eyes and mouth. She pulled on a black fitted cotten jacket and ran downstairs. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and took her ferrous sulphate tablet. She had been told she had a low iron supply and now had to take two of these a day for two months. She made herself some toast, she took a bite and looked at her watch. She was late. She brushed her hair, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. SHe arrived at the bus stop just in time and ran on justin time.

**Duncan**  
He heard a loud hammering on his door.

"Get up, now!" Duncan groaned and threw himself out of bed. Pulling on his uniform, he walked over to his mirror and grabbed a tub of gel. He spiked up the green stripe in his hair. He smiled at himself. He thought about his love life. Yes he was dating Courtney, but he couldn't think why he was distracted. His parole officer came in, he was a stocky man with a lot of hair. Duncan walked down to the mess hall. He looked at the generously called slop. He looked around, there were still lots of bad dudes around. He pulled out his knife and started carving a skull into the desk. The parole officer yelled something along the lines of. "Get to the bus stop!" And everyone stood up and left. He walked over cooly to the bus stop and turned to DJ.

"Hey dude." DJ said noticing Duncan's arrival.

"Hey DJ. I haven't missed the bus yet?" DJ shook his head and high fived Duncan. The bus came their way and they got on.

**Courtney  
**Courtney jumped out of bed and put on her uniform. It was seven AM, she had another hour until she had to catch the bus. She brushed her hair and put on a thin coat of mascara. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs. She poured out a bowl of cornflakes and ate them quickly. She thought about her love life. She did love Duncan, but she was starting to suspect he was cheating on her. She sighed and continued eating her food, the time slowly passed and it was time to go to the bus stop. She saw Bridgette and Izzy were there. Izzy was jumping about being stupid and Bridgette was listening to her iPod. Courtney waved at them.

"Hi guys!" Izzy waved madly back and Bridgette waved. Courtney ran over, Izzy gave her a bone crushing hug. She pushed her away trying to keep her lungs from collapsing. She panted and talked to Bridgette. She looked at what Bridgette was listening to. P!nk so what. The bus came up to them and they got on. Bridgette sat with Courtney and Izzy sat behind them.

**Gwen  
**Gwen got on the bus and sat near the back, the people who were already on the bus were Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Courtney, Bridgette and Harold. There were two more stops. Betting was none of them would sit with her either. The bus sped off at an amazing 30MPH and Gwen sighed. She pulled out her iPod and looked at her music. She put on Situations by Escape the Fate and blasted it up. The Bus stopped and picked up Geoff, Noah and Cody. Cody and Noah sat together and Geoff sat next to Izzy. Gwen wish Leshawna would get the bus but she lived so near school so walked. Gwen lived about thirty minutes away by bus. The bus stopped for a final time and picked up Duncan and DJ. They would definetly sit together. No they sat with her. Duncan sat next to her and DJ sat in front of them and turned round.

"Why are you always by yourself?" Duncan asked. "I thought Trent was into you."

"They broke up Duncan, there is a world outside parole you know." DJ said raising an eyebrow. Duncan gave her a hug and Courtney spotted it. She stormed over to them.

"Duncan, what are you doing?"

"Relax Princess, Gwen just needs to be looked after."

"Why cause she broke up with Trent?"

"Yeah, you'd be devistated if you I broke up with you right?" She stepped back and nodded, she went back to her seat and sat down. DJ put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore Courtney. Her and Duncan are on a rocky patch at the moment." Gwen nodded and went back to her music. Duncan leaned over to her.

"What you listening to?"

"Situations by Escape the Fate."

"I love that song! Can I listen?" She nodded and handed him an earphone. He started singing along to it. The bus pulled up outside their school and they stood up, Duncan lifted Gwen up and carried her out. "Come on Sunshine. Leshawna is waiting for you." She was draped over his shoulder like dead kill. She sighed and just let him. Courtney caught sight of this and fought all hatred in her body not to run up to Gwen and kill her. Duncan carried her up the steps and put her down by Leshawna, he waved at her and walked off. Leshawna smiled.

"I think he like you." Gwen smiled, she liked it when Leshawna was around. She understood her. Gwen shrugged and they walked off to class. But there was a single thought in her head.

_'What if he does like me?'_


End file.
